Zhurong
Zhu Rong is the wife of the Nanman King, Meng Huo, and said to be the daughter of the God of Fire. She is depicted as an aggressive and beautiful woman who often coerces her husband, into action against rival kingdoms. The pair are the comical embodiment of the saying that "behind every great man lies an even greater woman." In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 28 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Zhu Rong is the wife of the Nanman King Meng Huo, She is the only female character who actually fought in the novel, defeating several Shu generals in the battle against them. She has only a small role in the mainstream games, being simply another officer who guards Meng Huo's main camp. Once Meng Huo is defeated five times without being defeated for the final time, she flies into a rage, becoming eager to avenge the insult to her husband. She has a unique troop of guards as well; her guards are female, scantily-clad Nanman women who are given the title of "Amazoness". During the Xtreme Legends games, she has a deeper role and the spotlight during her own musou mode is on her. When the Shu Emperor Liu Bei invades Nan Zhong, he brings his wife Sun Shang Xiang; Zhu Rong asks Meng Huo to bring her to the battle, and the two of them lead their army to an easy defeat over the Shu army, wiping them out. Sun Shang Xiang escapes to her native Wu, and Zhu Rong, having never seen the world outside of Nan Zhong, decides to travel the country with her army. Along their journey, the Nanman couple meets other couples in battle; while at sea, they defeat Xiao Qiao and her husband Zhou Yu, and later Zhen Ji and her husband Cao Pi when they meet the Wei fleet heading toward Jiang Dong. Once the Nanman army returns to land, they discover Luo Yang. Determined to explore it, they engage Dong Zhuo and his concubine Diao Chan, who control the stronghold at Luo Yang. Dong Zhuo is killed, and Diao Chan and the great warrior Lu Bu are forced to flee. Having demolished Cao Cao's and Dong Zhuo's armies, the Nanman unwittingly become the undisputed rulers of Northern China. They decide to head home, purposely heading through the Wu territory at Zhu Rong's request in order to provoke an attack. Wu, ruled by another rival couple Sun Ce and his wife Da Qiao, attack the Nanman at You Ting, but they are defeated, and Zhu Rong once again outfights Sun Shang Xiang. Wu comes back for a rematch at He Fei, ambushing Meng Huo and surrounding him. The ambush fails however, and Sun Ce, Da Qiao, and Zhu Rong's longtime rival Sun Shang Xiang are killed. The Nanman army, seeking a rest, occupies He Fei Castle, but the rest is short lived; the three surviving female warriors who have been defeated by Zhu Rong (Zhen Ji, Diao Chan, and Xiao Qiao) surround He Fei Castle. They and their husbands unite under the command of Lu Bu. Unafraid, Zhu Rong defeats her female rivals and Cao Pi and Zhou Yu while Meng Huo holds a defense in the central square of the castle. Declaring themselves to be the strongest couple in the land, Meng Huo and Zhu Rong then engage and defeat Lü Bu, ending the last resistance to the Nanman and allowing them to return home at last. After Lu Bu is forced to flee from the Battle of Hu Lao Gate. He first invades a small area of northern Nan Zhong and prevails. Meng Huo orders Zhu Rong to lead an army to fight Lu Bu but Zhu could not as she realized she had developed feelings for Lu Bu. After hearing upon Lu Bu's death, she secretly mourned his death and swore that she would never love any one else more than him. But instead of leaving Meng Huo, Zhu Rong decided to stay loyal to him even though Meng Huo was no longer the love of her life. Warriors Orochi Kessen Zhu Rong continues to be Meng Huo's wife in Kessen II. Like her husband, she leads a unique elephant army. Unlike her Dynasty Warriors counterpart, the couple act as the slap-stick duo in the game. She is the brains in the marriage and is continuously disappointed by her bumbling husband's antics, whom she punishes by hitting or scolding him. She leads a resistance against Liu Bei at Nanman but is eventually defeated by Shu's forces. When they are brought before him, Zhu Rong marvels Liu Bei's "manly" presence and asks to join Shu. She serves as a secondary general for Zhuge Liang or Pang Tong. Character Information Personality As Zhu Rong finds Meng Huo's laid-back and contented nature a hindrance to the Nanman people, she sees it as her duty to inspire passion and ambition in her husband for the good of Nanman. Despite this, she loves her husband deeply and would never see him come to harm. Due to Meng Huo's adoration for his wife, and his desire not to upset her ferocious temperament, he will usually wind up doing as she asks, with the results often proving positive for the Nanman people, even if not necessary to begin with. Voice Actors * Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Jessica Gee - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Chizu Yonemoto - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hanako Miyagawa - Kessen II (Japanese) * Minami Takayama - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"I don't know what my husband is up to, but he is making us look bad. Maybe it is time for a woman's touch. Men! What are they good for? Oh yeah... Now I know what they are meant for." *"Ah, shaddup will ya? What did I tell ya? "Don't go off fighting", right? But no! Jerk! You gotta get caught." :~~Zhu Rong chewing out her husband; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * ( , , ): Zhu Rong holds herself steady on the ground, and brings her legs in a left-to-right motion. * , : Throws boomerang up in the air. * , , ( , , ): Throws her boomerang forward, ended with a last fierce throw with a spin. * , , , ( ): Throws weapon around herself three times. * , , , , : Zhu Rong sends a whirlwind in front of herself. * , , , , , : Hops back and sends a big whirlwind in front of herself. * : Repeatedly and quickly throws knives around spreading 180 degrees, ended with one last throw that extends to 360 degrees. * : Jump. * , : Jump, spins with an extended arm. * , : Zhu Rong jumps, then performs a flip and throws a line of fireballs. Horse Moveset * : Zhu Rong throws her boomerang in front of her horse while it spins around it. * , , , , , : Three swipes to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Fighting Style Zhu Rong fights with a three-pointed boomerang, using a combination of slashing and throwing attacks. She is a slow mover and slow attacker, with average attack power and high defense. Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Inferno *Base Attack: 44 *Stage: Battle of Xu Chang *Requirements: The siege ramp must survive. Defeat Cao Zhong, Cao Hong, Man Chong, and Xiahou Dun. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Fire Goddess *Base Attack: 47 *Attributes: Level 11 Tiger Amulet, Level 20 Huang's Bow, Level 15 Cavalry Armor, Level 17 Elixir *Stage: Rescue of Meng Huo *Requirements: Get to Zhuge Liang without any soldiers noticing. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Inferno *Base Attack: 34; Weight: Medium *Stats: Charge +16, Fill +17, Bow +15, Defense +15, Musou +18 *Stage: Battle of Nan Zhong (Nanman forces) *Location: Near the bridge the player was supposed to destroy. *Requirements: Defeat Jiang Qin and Gan Ning without having destroyed the bridge first. Historical Information Lady Zhurong, sometimes known as Madam Zhurong or Lady Zhu Rong, was a fictional character in the historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, a semi-fictional account of the Three Kingdoms era of China. She was the wife of Meng Huo, the king of the Nanman tribes of southern China. She claimed to be descended from the fire god Zhu Rong, from whom she acquired her name. Lady Zhurong was the only woman in the novel who took part in any of the fighting, battling against the Kingdom of Shu alongside her husband. Gallery Image:Zhu-Rong.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Zhu Rong.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Zhurong-kessenII.jpg|Zhu Rong (right) in Kessen II. Trivia * The Japanese voice actors for the couple in Kessen II are actually a real-life comedy duo. They are also a married pair whom combine their stage names when they work together (Miyagawa Daisuke and Hanako). * In Warriors Orochi, while playing as Nene with Zhu Rong in your army, Zhu Rong will say a special praise when Nene defeats an officer. She will say "I like your style". This may be an inside reference to the fact that Lady Zhurong was skilled with throwing knives in the Three Kingdoms novel. Category:Other characters